


Draws at the Edge

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anxiety, Bickering, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Fanart, Internal Conflict, M/M, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, One Shot, Quiet, Regret, Revenge, Short One Shot, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. The moments Kurapika knew that Leorio was by his side were ones that he savored.





	Draws at the Edge

Kurapika didn't at all expect someone like Leorio Paladiknight.

From the moment they met, Kurapika knew that Leorio was too stubborn, too questioning, and too kind-hearted for his own good. He was a pain to deal with, to argue with, and to even talk to at first, especially during the Hunters' Exam. However, once they worked together, as they both shared a common goal, he saw that there was more to Leorio that he thought. Since then, he held a fondness for the doctor, that he knew that he could trust him.

Even when they still had some bickering at times, Leorio still found a way to smile before making eye contact. Kurapika could pinpoint the exact second when he could almost let his guard down around him. He still had some reservations about the sheer concept – letting his guard down - shrinking into himself before he got too close to anyone.

The moments Kurapika knew that Leorio was by his side were ones that he savored. He didn't know how soon the future he envisioned was to disperse in front of him. He didn't know how long Leorio would be his confidant, his companion, and his own anchor. He still held a rage that would be destroyed when, and only when he achieved his goal to avenge his clan. For now, Leorio sitting by his side was a moment he hadn't thought possible, but Kurapika took it, letting out a slow breath. He never wanted to leave, as he didn't know when it would occur again.


End file.
